The present invention relates generally to remote actuation systems comprising devices capable of performing remote operations. Examples of typical remote actuation systems include thermostats, which may control heating and cooling devices from a remote location, and garage door openers, which may provide remote access to secured areas. The remote portions of such devices commonly require a portable power source, such as a battery or photovoltaic cell. It is also typical of such devices to comprise communications means, such as a radio frequency transceiver, to receive and/or relay information.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,331,544 to Kraus et al., which is incorporated herein for all that it discloses, describes a system that remotely operates a door lock. The door lock may be powered by a battery and be configured to send and receive radio frequency signals as part of a mesh network. In such a mesh network, each connected device acts as a communication node that can send and receive packets of information to any other device in the network. The door lock may further comprise a memory module where individual user codes are stored and a logic module to compare user codes to input codes at the door to allow access decisions to be made at the door without transmissions.
Such systems typically require continuing communications over a network that may cause rapid consumption of power. Thus, various attempts have been made to conserve power in such systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,945 to Brunius, et al., which is incorporated herein for all that it discloses, describes communicating information between a plurality of instrument monitoring units to a remotely located data collection unit. The monitoring units are radio frequency transponder circuits that are operatively connected to one or more instruments whose parameters are being monitored. The transponders continuously monitor one or more parameters of the instrument(s) with which they are associated. The transponders collect and accumulate parameter information and/or data from their associated instruments and continually listen for a “wake-up” signal from an interrogate receiver/data collection unit.